Operation: Sunburst BOS
by Commanderzing
Summary: The legendary, yet short battle of HELIOS ONE. Told through the eyes of a Brotherhood of Steel paladin.


Hello readers, maybe if I one day have fans, which is unlikely. Anyways, I'm a new author, or at least at the time of writing this. So, this is a Fallout New Vegas fanfiction, it's supposed to be from the point of view of a Paladin at the battle of Helios one (one of my favorite fallout events that I wish was expanded upon more.)

The sounds of gunfire and laser fire was louder than anything I've ever heard. I grabbed my helmet off the ground and pulled it over my face, after a few seconds my H.U.D. appeared and the radio traffic began flooding in. "NCR ON THE RIDGE" screamed a paladin. "WE GOT MORE ON THE SOUTH SIDE" a knight seemingly screamed in response. "DAMNIT, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" I grabbed Tex, my tri-beam laser rifle. I ran out of the barracks, ahead of the sleepier paladins and knights, but behind the eagle-eyed Head palladian McNamara. He was already screaming orders and coordinating us. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL YOU WEASELS! ALPHA THROUGH DELTA SET UP INDOOR DEFENSES THEN GET SPLIT INTO SUB GROUPS AND FOLLOW THE MAXON DEFENSE PROTOCOL." Those paladins and knights were already heading out. "EVERYONE ELSE GET OUT THERE!" I gulped, I was going to have to face the NCR right up front, but maybe we could win this. "LET'S GO JAMESON!" I snapped out of my thoughts and moved out with everyone else. We ran down the stairs to the main entrance, there is no sound like the clattering of power armored boots.

We ran out the main entrance, and I saw them, hundreds of NCR troops pouring over the ridges on all sides, we all went to our sandbagged positions and began to fire, I looked up for a second, looking at the Helios ONE spire. "Hurry up Elijah," I whispered to myself. I leveled my rifle and fired a few more beams, bringing down a few of those NCR bastards, but it seemed like they were just automatically replaced. I cursed under my breath, then continued firing. The ash piles continued to pile up, only to become kicked into blending with the dust by advancing NCR troops. It then occurred to me to me that we must be taking losses. I only had to lower my gaze to see our forward positions, most of my brothers and sisters were dead, with a few hunkered down firing over the sandbags. We would soon be overrun.

It only took ten minutes for my fears to come true, it may have taken longer, but the black armored rangers appeared, and we began dropping faster. The poor knight next to me, wearing his "lucky" T-45d power helmet, lay dead next to me. The D series didn't have bulletproof visors, and there was a gaping hole in the left eye area, and blood was leaking out. I tore my eyes away and returned to firing at the bastards. But suddenly, my ears were blasted with. "FALL BACK, THE ELDER IS GONE, REPEAT THE ELDER IS GONE, FALL BACK TO HIDDEN VALLEY!" You didn't have to tell me back, I fired a few more times and ran toward the valley past with a few other paladins. We were almost to the pass when we saw a group of scribes, their knight escorts were dead, we formed a ring around them and began heading back to the pass, firing in all directions. Other members were already radioing they had entered the bunker. We fought our way through the pass, firing at NCR troops that were firing down at us. i watched a paladin get pummeled with fire, she crumbled down, but managed to get to her knees. I almost went to help her when I saw 10 black armored rangers leveling their anti-material rifles. I hurried all the scribes along and heard her screams as 3 shots tore through the air. The other seven is all I thought, seeing 4 scribes heads suddenly exploding, this encouraged the others to just sprint, breaking through the circles of paladin. The paladins began to run as well. The bunker was in sight, and the sandstorm system was active. Before I disappeared within the sand a clang echoed through my helmet.

My H.U.D. displayed "find cover, helmet breach." I felt around the back of my helmet and found a .50 caliber bullet wedged in the steel of my helmet. "That was too close." Is all I thought as I got into the bunker. "This is the end of the Brotherhood boys." spoke a weary knight. I couldn't help but agree.

Okay everyone, my first story. All done! certainly not as good as the author of "Empire of steel" favorite story I would definitely recommend checking it out. how did I do? leave your comments below!


End file.
